priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 30 Showcases
The showcases from Season 30. Gallery The First Showcases of the 30th Season (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) showcasesseason30premiere1.jpg showcasesseason30premiere2.jpg showcasesseason30premiere3.jpg showcasesseason30premiere4.jpg showcasesseason30premiere5.jpg showcasesseason30premiere6.jpg showcasesseason30premiere7.jpg|Armando bids $29,875. showcasesseason30premiere8.jpg showcasesseason30premiere9.jpg showcasesseason30premiere10.jpg showcasesseason30premiere11.jpg showcasesseason30premiere12.jpg showcasesseason30premiere13.jpg showcasesseason30premiere14.jpg showcasesseason30premiere15.jpg showcasesseason30premiere16.jpg showcasesseason30premiere17.jpg|The ARP of Joseph's showcase is $55,203. showcasesseason30premiere18.jpg|The ARP of Armando's showcase is $35,018. showcasesseason30premiere19.jpg showcasesseason30premiere20.jpg showcasesseason30premiere21.jpg showcasesseason30premiere22.jpg showcasesseason30premiere23.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2001, #1923K) showcaseshalloween2001-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-11.jpg|She has bid $30,000. showcaseshalloween2001-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,146. showcaseshalloween2001-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $13,843. showcaseshalloween2001-15.jpg|Robert has won a total of $20,677. showcaseshalloween2001-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2001-19.jpg The 30th Anniversary Special Showcases in Las Vegas (January 31, 2002, #001LV) showcases30thanniversaryspecial1.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial2.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial3.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial4.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial5.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial6.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial7.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial8.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial9.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial10.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial11.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial12.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,145. showcases30thanniversaryspecial14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $79,579. showcases30thanniversaryspecial15.jpg|Joshua has won a total of $43,640. showcases30thanniversaryspecial16.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial17.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial18.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial19.jpg showcases30thanniversaryspecial20.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2002, #2064K) showcasesvalentinesday2002-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-11.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-13.jpg|She has bid $22,000. showcasesvalentinesday2002-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,149. showcasesvalentinesday2002-16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $19,336. showcasesvalentinesday2002-17.jpg|Brian has won a total of $20,725. showcasesvalentinesday2002-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-19.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-20.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-21.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2002-22.jpg TPiR Salutes the U.S. Navy Showcases (May 17, 2002, #001SP) showcasestpirsalutesnavy1.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy2.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy3.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy4.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy5.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy6.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy7.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy8.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy9.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy10.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy11.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy12.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy13.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy14.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy15.jpg|The ARP of Peter Dennis' showcase is $41,537. showcasestpirsalutesnavy16.jpg|The ARP of William's showcase is $26,894. showcasestpirsalutesnavy17.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy18.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy19.jpg showcasestpirsalutesnavy20.jpg TPiR Salutes the U.S. Air Force Showcases (May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) showcasessaltesairforce1.jpg showcasessaltesairforce2.jpg showcasessaltesairforce3.jpg showcasessaltesairforce4.jpg showcasessaltesairforce5.jpg showcasessaltesairforce6.jpg|He bids $42,000. showcasessaltesairforce7.jpg showcasessaltesairforce8.jpg showcasessaltesairforce9.jpg showcasessaltesairforce10.jpg showcasessaltesairforce11.jpg showcasessaltesairforce12.jpg showcasessaltesairforce13.jpg showcasessaltesairforce14.jpg|The ARP of Brian's showcase is $48,482. showcasessaltesairforce15.jpg|The ARP of Gilbert's showcase is $47,725. showcasessaltesairforce16.jpg showcasessaltesairforce17.jpg showcasessaltesairforce18.jpg showcasessaltesairforce19.jpg showcasessaltesairforce20.jpg showcasessaltesairforce21.jpg showcasessaltesairforce22.jpg showcasessaltesairforce23.jpg TPiR Salutes the U.S. Coast Guard Showcases (May 31, 2002, #003SP, aired out of order on July 12, originally rescheduled to air on June 6) showcasessalutescoastguard1.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard2.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard3.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard4.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard5.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard6.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard7.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard8.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard9.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard10.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard11.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard12.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard13.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard14.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard15.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard16.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $72,313. showcasessalutescoastguard18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $62,194. showcasessalutescoastguard19.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard20.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard21.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard22.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard23.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard24.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard25.jpg showcasessalutescoastguard26.jpg TPiR Salutes the U.S. Marine Corp Showcases (June 7, 2002, #004SP, aired out of order on June 20) showcasessalutesmarinecorps1.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps2.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps3.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps4.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps5.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps6.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps7.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps8.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps9.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps10.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps11.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps12.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps13.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps14.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps15.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps16.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps17.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps18.jpg|The ARP of Robert's showcase is $56,749. showcasessalutesmarinecorps19.jpg|The ARP of Darren's showcase is $49,642. showcasessalutesmarinecorps20.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps21.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps22.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps23.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps24.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps25.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps26.jpg showcasessalutesmarinecorps27.jpg TPiR Salutes the U.S. Army Showcases (June 14, 2002, #005SP, aired out of order on June 13) showcasessalutesusarmy1.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy2.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy3.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy4.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy5.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy6.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy7.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy8.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy9.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy10.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy11.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy12.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy13.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy14.jpg|The ARP of Nestor's showcase is $58,740. showcasessalutesusarmy15.jpg|The ARP of Adel's showcase is $46,725. showcasessalutesusarmy16.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy17.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy18.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy19.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy20.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy21.jpg showcasessalutesusarmy22.jpg TPiR Salutes the Firefighters & Police Showcases (June 21, 2002, #006SP, aired out of order on June 27) showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice1.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice2.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice3.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice4.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice5.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice6.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice7.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice8.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice9.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice10.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice11.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice12.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $59,664. showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $44,962. showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice15.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice16.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice17.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice18.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice19.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice20.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice21.jpg showcasessalutesfirefighterspolice22.jpg Category:Showcases